The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing metallic cable, and more specifically to a method of manufacturing a metallic cable comprising a strand of untwisted filaments and another strand of twisted filaments with the two strands twisted together.
One of the most efficient methods of manufacturing metallic cables of the type used for reinforcing elastomeric articles, such as tires or belts, is to employ the two for one twist principle. As used herein, the "two for one twist principle" refers to two twists being imparted to a strand or cable for each rotation of the flyers of a cable making machine. While the two for one twist principle is already known in the cable marking art, it has not been considered feasible heretofore to manufacture cables having a strand of parallel filaments using this principle. Consequently, the production of a cable construction of this type, for example a cable comprised of one strand of two parallel filaments twisted with a strand of two filaments that are twisted with one another, has resulted in a fifty percent reduction of the efficiency of a cable making machine. There is disclosed herein a method of manufacturing this same type of metallic cable employing a two for one twist principle without a reduction in the efficiency of a cable making machine.